


Now Was a Time of Celebration

by sailorshamezee



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshamezee/pseuds/sailorshamezee
Summary: After the destruction of the second Death Star, Luke and Wedge have a lot of catching up to do.





	Now Was a Time of Celebration

Wedge had been desperately hoping for some alone time with his good friend when Luke came to him during the celebration asking if he wanted to take a walk. Having not seen Luke a devastatingly long time, He had been looking forward to catching up. Now he was kind of rethinking the whole thing. As the pair left the Ewok village, which had been brimming with music and excitement celebrating their victory against the Empire, Wedge had attempted to make small talk to little success. Luke replied with only short, one word, responses. Wedge couldn’t tell if something was bothering Luke. It was difficult to read him, he didn’t look particularly upset, but on the other hand it wasn’t like Luke to be so quiet, especially with Wedge.

Wedge followed Luke deeper into the Endorian forest. The sounds of celebrations from the Ewok village weakened the deeper they went and, as Wedge looked back, the village was now a few glimmering warm lights off in the distance. Luke’s uncharacteristic silence on the walk only served to make Wedge less at ease. It wasn’t long into their trek that Wedge had accepted that whatever this was about, it wasn’t going to be pleasant. Wedge had figured Luke wanted to tell him that they couldn't be together anymore. Luke was a Jedi now and not only did he not have time to mess around in their bunks like they used to, but he probably had some sort of code to abide by or something.

Wedge couldn’t help but entertain the idea that Luke was being taken into the woods to have Luke explain to him that he had finally, inevitably, been intimate with Han and Wedge was now getting the shaft, Or rather he wasn’t, not anymore. Wedge didn’t consider himself a jealous kind of guy but even he couldn’t deny that he had always suspected that was how Luke was going to end it with him, even back when they had first started fooling around between flying missions.

While Wedge was going through the multiple possible ways Luke could turn him down gently, he noticed Luke had stopped walking. The two of them found themselves in a small clearing far off from the village, and while it was still visible, any music and chatter from the celebration was completely inaudible at this distance. Luke took a seat on the trunk of a fallen tree. Wordlessly, Luke smiled and patted the space beside him offering the seat to Wedge, who complied.

Luke peacefully looked off into sky. Wedge was stuck looking, expectantly, at Luke. Wedge concluded Luke didn’t look like he was about to break some bad news to him, he just seemed content looking up at the night sky. Maybe the guy really did just want to take a walk for all he knew.

Maybe Luke was different now. It’d been so long after all. Wedge himself had changed and grown over the last year or so but probably nothing compared to Luke. Considering all he’d been through it wouldn't be any surprise. The guy was a Jedi now, That had to count for something. Months in solitude training his...force...or whatever was liable to change a guy a little, he supposed. Still, Wedge found the thought disheartening. Wedge couldn’t imagine a sage and wise Luke. Sure, Wedge had seen first hand how strong, capable, and intelligent Luke could be but it was never without his sense of boyish wonder, enthusiasm and hope that made him...well, made him Luke. The thought of not having that Luke back sent a strange wave of emotion over wedge as he felt his stomach drop.

“How have you been?”  
Wedge’s internal organs snapped back into place as he heard the unexpected question from Luke.

“Ah, I’ve...I’m okay. Uh, Just...Relieved.” Wedge prayed that Luke not interrogate his answer, He wasn’t sure how he’d explain himself deeper. He and everyone else was still in the afterglows of the honeymoon period of victory. Now was a time of celebration and not even Wedge was in the mood to inspect how short lived it could potentially prove to be.

Luke replied with a “hmm.” that sounded like not only did he agree but he understood Wedge’s brevity and lack for detail.

Then another few moments of silence. Wedge nervously looked up into the night sky as Luke was.

“Uh. You know,” Wedge interrupted the still night air. He knew if he built up the courage to start saying anything he’d be forced to finish it.

Luke turned his attention to Wedge, which only served to make Wedge more nervous as he still had his vision set on the sky fighting any urge to have to look at Luke while he spoke. “I...It’s…If you don’t, If we can’t see each other anymore...I understand, It’s okay.”

Wedge had finally choked out what he’d wanted to say but instead of relief, The lack of a reply from Luke made Wedge feel even more foolish. When Wedge had finally turned to face Luke he was surprised to see Luke’s expression was that of bewilderment. It was in that moment Wedge finally saw the first real hint of the Luke he’d known this whole time and not some sage Jedi master he’d thought he’d see.

“Wedge, I wasn’t...Why do you think that?” Luke questioned. Wedge now found himself a little bewildered as well.

“I just, I mean you, uh, I thought you were going to tell me...That is, I thought...” Wedge found himself for a lack of words. He had blurted out without thinking too much about it and now he just wanted to laugh it off, walk back to the celebration and forget this whole thing. “...This walk, I thought you were going to tell me we couldn't be together anymore.”

Wedge felt stupid just putting it like that. He’d been avoiding implying him and Luke were ever “together”. There was a time where saying something like that wouldn't feel odd at all, But you can’t exactly say you’re “together” with someone you haven't seen or had any contact in a year. Whatever it was they had it was in the past now, Wedge had been convincing himself of this for months, smothering out any expectations or hopes he may of had for them when, or even if, he ever saw Luke again. Luke’s question had ignited a spark of hope in the pit of Wedge that he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

Luke unexpectedly started chuckling to himself, his wide smile was an incredibly welcoming sight to Wedge who was still in a state of a confusion over the whole situation.

“No, It’s nothing like that!” Luke assured.

“What is it then?” Wedge hadn’t meant to just blurt the question out like that at this point he was so in the dark that he felt he needed some light to be shown.

“It’s nothing, I just...” Luke’s words drifted off and he looked back up at the sky. Now it was Luke who had found himself at a lack for words, Wedge expectedly hung on to Luke’s silence.

Luke finally looked back at Wedge, smiled, moved close, and planted a deep kiss on Wedge’s mouth.

Wedge hadn’t expected the kiss but more than welcomed it, Quickly kissing back as soon as their mouths made the connection. It’d been a long time since he’d kissed Luke, but like second nature it came back to him like the countless times before on Hoth and the number of other locations while on their various away missions.

Wedge couldn't help himself but to put his arms around Luke, not unlike how he’d done many times before. One hand firmly planted on Luke’s hip and the other wrapped around his back, his hand on the back of Luke’s neck, pulling him even closer and deeper into the kiss. Luke responded with a hand crawling up Wedge’s back and onto the back of Wedge’s head where he gently tugged and ruffled Wedge’s dark, thick hair. Wedge appreciated that Luke had remembered how much that turned him on.  
The awkward silences between words that had dominated the conversation was now replaced with heavy breathing and sharp nasal inhales while the two kept their mouths busy.

Luke broke the kiss to start sucking and kissing at Wedge’s neck. Wedge also appreciated that Luke didn’t forget about that as well.

“I...I missed you.” Luke said, his warm breath on his neck made Wedge shudder with pleasure.

“I missed you too, Luke.” Wedge’s voice shook and he didn’t know how much of it was from Luke sucking on his neck and how much was from his emotions which he had tried to keep under control up until this point.

Luke pushed away from Wedge and looked him in the eyes.

“I...I missed you...That’s what I wanted to say. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I felt like I abandoned everyone...On Hoth...I abandoned you and I just-”

Before Luke could go on, his voice beginning to crack with emotion, Wedge cut him off with a single, reassuring, kiss. He then pulled Luke into a deep embrace.

“Luke, It’s okay you didn’t abandon anyone. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

As soon as Wedge had started speaking, Luke began to fight back his tears, And as soon as Wedge had finished Luke began to weep recklessly and openly on Wedge’s shoulder.

It wasn’t about Wedge, or at least, It wasn’t just about Wedge, It was about everything. The relief of their victory, his father, and the countless other trials and tribulations he had faced since he’d last seen Wedge. Everything began to pour out of him, Wedge held him close and rubbed his back and reassured him with an occasional mantra of “It’s okay.” and “I’ve got you.”.

Luke calmed quickly, his tears had stopped flowing, and his breathing returned to normal. He clung onto Wedge for a few more moments and then pulled away wiping his face with his sleeve.

Wedge patiently waited for Luke to collect himself, His mind stuck on the concept of Luke actually missing him this whole time, which he would of never of imagined. No matter what they’d shared in the past he assumed that Luke had moved on to bigger, more important things and he had become a small footnote in Luke’s new eventful life as a Jedi.

“Why did you think...Think that I was, uh, telling you I didn’t want to be with you or whatever?” Luke chuckled as he wiped his tears away.

Wedge was taken back with the question but glad that Luke appeared to be in good mirth.

“I just thought...You’ve been through so much, That, Uh, I mean, This Jedi stuff, You probably didn’t have time to see me anymore.” Wedge stumbled through his words as he truly was at a loss for them, His thoughts sure did sound dumb once they came out of his mouth.

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to see you” Luke said, “Ah, I meant to ask...no nevermind.”

“What is it?” Wedge wasn’t about to let that slide.

“It’s nothing! Really, It’s silly...” If there was any doubt of Luke still being his old self, His mannerisms and giggles after sentences could set any doubt at ease.

“Well now you have to tell me!” Wedge laughed.

“It’s just...While I’ve been gone...It’s okay if you have but I’m just....I just wanted to ask...have you been with anyone since, uh, we last...you know…”

Wedge didn’t immediately respond, he was too taken aback with the question and was taking awhile to process it.

“It’s fine if you have! I just, If you met somebody else I’d understand I just-”

Wedge finally responded with a laugh.

“Whats funny? I’m only asking because, well I just thought that-”

“No, no, It’s just,” Wedge was still laughing and spoke in between chuckles. He finally calmed himself down and continued. “While walking up here, I thought for sure you were gonna tell me you met someone or something. I was so worried about it.”  
“Me? When, who... ”

“Not even Han?” Wedge asked, unable to hide the smirk off his face.

Luke let out a annoyed moan. “You’re still on that? I told you I’d never...He’d never...I’m-”

“It’s fine,” Wedge laughed, “It doesn’t matter, I’m just happy to see you again.”

And before Luke could say “Me too.” Wedge drew close and kissed Luke.

The kissing quickly became more passionate. Wedge was tired of talking, All that mattered was that Luke was here, he was here, and they wanted this, they wanted each other, And they had both admitted they’d not gotten any in the past year so what’s the hold up?

Luke quickly adapted to Wedge’s hungry kisses with his own. Luke didn’t waste anytime and ran his tongue across Wedge’s warm, swollen lips. Wedge responded with his own tongue slipping inside Luke’s mouth, letting out a low moan as he felt a wave of heat overcome his body and go straight to his cock.

Luke began to tug and pull on Wedge’s hair as the two kept their mouths busy with each other. As Luke became more aggressive Wedge slowly lowered himself back on the large trunk the two has been sitting on. Luke was now on top of Wedge, he could easily feel the undeniable bulge growing in Wedge’s flightsuit as well as his own cock growing hard and dying for attention.

Wedge had been running his hands up and down Luke, As if he was making up for lost time by exploring every nook and crany. Wedge only stopped his hands when they met on Luke’s ass. He gave a strong squeeze which made Luke moan in Wedge’s mouth, Wedge responded by a quick slap and squeeze which made Luke cry out in a unique half yelp half moan.

Luke stared sucking and licking Wedge’s neck and grinding against him. With his mouth now free, Wedge began to audibly moan and match Luke’s momentum, grinding with him.

“Ah, fuck, Luke...” was all Wedge could intelligently verbalize as his mind was overcome with the white hot pleasure spiking through his body.

Luke took his mouth off Wedge’s neck and sat up on him, straddling him. Luke paused, looking down at Wedge, and Wedge looking up at Luke. The two were still for a moment, both breathing heavily and mesmerized by the other. The Endorian moon and starlight combined with the far off glow of the Ewok village illuminated the two. Momentarily paused and lost in each other's eyes, They were both in disbelief that they were finally together again after so long apart, both previously uncertain that they would get this opportunity again.

Luke was the first to break the pause, Luke started to unfasten Wedge’s flight suit from the neck down but before he could zip it past his chest Wedge stopped Luke’s hand with his own and interrupted,

“Hey, Uh, Let's try this somewhere else,” Wedge started to get up and Luke abided by getting off from on top of him and stepping away from the trunk they’d been on. Wedge made his way over to a tree not far from where they were and Luke followed. Wedge leaned up against the tree and motioned for Luke to join him. Once Luke got near enough Wedge gently grabbed him and pulled him in for more kissing, It didn’t last very long before Luke went back to Wedge’s flightsuit.

Luke drew the zipper on the suit down with a quick ZIIIIIP and without hesitation reached in and held on to Wedge’s erection and softly stroked, muffling Wedge’s moan with a open mouth kiss as he began to stroke more deliberately. Wedge reached out to grab Luke’s bulge through the fabric of his pants. He could feel Luke’s moan vibrate through in his own mouth as Luke hungrily explored with his tongue. Wedge wasn’t sure how free Luke’s cock from his pants but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try.

Luke continued to stroke Wedge as Wedge rubbed Luke and simultaneously tried to use the rubbing to find a way to unfasten Luke’s usual clothing so he could properly return the favor. It didn’t help that Luke knew what he was doing, Alternating between long strong strokes and quick jerking motions that were enough to drive Wedge loopy with desire.

Thankfully, before he fully lost it, Wedge finally discovered how to free Luke’s cock from its frustrating fabric prison, and to make up for lost time, didn’t bother with long teasing strokes and went straight to jerking Luke off.  
“Aaahh, Shit.” Luke moaned. Luke also began to speed up his pace on Wedge as the two went back to kissing, suppressing their moans with the other’s mouth.

Wedge felt himself getting close but felt this was problematic since he’d just started working on Luke and could tell it’d still be awhile until he came.

Wedge pulled himself from the kiss, Before Luke knew what was happening Wedge was already on his knees. Wedge gave Luke a few good, long strokes before taking him in his mouth. Not having Wedge’s mouth to muffle his moans, Luke openly verbalized his pleasure with various wails of pleasure as Wedge worked hard bobbing his head on Luke’s cock, using his tongue to tease as much as possible. Luke tried to hold himself steady, one arm resting on the large tree in front of him and another grabbing and stroking the hair on the top ofWedge’s head.

Wedge took Luke out of his mouth with a wet pop and ran his tongue and moved his mouth all over Luke’s throbbing cock. The sensation was enough to drive Luke crazy, let alone the view Luke got of Wedge beneath him, looking up with wanting eyes as he ran his mouth all over Luke’s shaft. Meanwhile Wedge was stroking himself. He knew he was close but he wanted Luke to come first, Then he could deal with himself.

With that in mind Wedge took all of Luke in his mouth and furiously bobbed up and down, The visual of his cock going in and out of Wedge’s mouth with the sheer pleasure Wedge was inflicting made Luke quickly and dangerously close.  
“Ah, Wedge, Ahh, I’m gonna come.” Luke choked.

Wedge, satisfied that his plan had worked, began to stroke himself furiously and focused on the cock currently in his mouth. In no time at all Wedge felt Luke throb in his mouth and tasted his cum shooting into the back of his throat as he kept bobbing. Luke gave a tremendous sob of pleasure and pulled himself out of Wedge’s mouth.

Sitting up against the tree Wedge finished stroking himself, letting out a few grunts before coming.

The two stayed in place for a while, breathing heavily and regaining their composure. Luke propping himself against the tree, slid down to Wedge’s level and took a seat beside him. Wedge began to put himself back into his pants, zip up, and fasten his flightsuit to how it looked when he this all started and Luke followed suite.

“...We should probably get back, They’ll notice we’re gone.” Wedge stood up and wiped away any dirt on his suit.

Luke stood up wordlessly and turned to Wedge with a smile. Before Wedge could ask, Luke planted a small but kind kiss on his lips.

“You know...They gave me my own little hut back in the village, It’s got a warm bed, Beats the heck out of doing it on a tree trunk.” Luke couldn’t hide the mischievous smirk on his face.

Wedge smiled back and laughed, “Why the hell didn’t you just say that in the first place?”


End file.
